It started out normal!
by I wear hug-a-me jackets
Summary: Its a new moon, Kagome decides to take the group to a carnival, but when they go back to there time,they meet someone...new? [KagInu] [MirSan] [CH. 2 UP!]
1. We're goin' to a festival!

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!!! o.o; REALLY!! *tackled by CRA* x.x;  
  
Chibi random person: Don't worry! I SHALL SAVE YOU *Dramatic music in the background*  
  
Kumagoro: x.x why is there .hack//sign music in the background?  
  
Chibi random person: uh..  
  
"Quotes!" er ; when they talk  
  
'o.o coma on the top thingies!' when they think  
  
*Star thingies!* noise sounds  
  
~*~ ; scene change!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a nice quiet day, birds chirping, the sound of a hanyou falling to the ground, er, "OSWARI!!" a young girl with raven hair screamed.  
  
*THUD*  
  
"ARGH What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, Kagome glared, "You so insensitive!" she sniffled, turning around and stomping off to the well. "HEY! You! Hold up there!" Inuyasha bounded up to Kagome, "What Inuyasha?" she asked turning to him, tears threatening to fall. 'Oh boy! Ack I didn't mean to make her cry!' Inuyasha thought, "INUYASHA!!" a oh-so-familiar kitsune yelled at Inuyasha, "What runt?" Inuyasha asked flicking Shippo off his head.  
  
Kagome took this chance to get to the well, she skiddled over, turned around to see if they where bickering still. They weren't there, Kagome turned back around to be face to face with Inuyasha "Going somewhere?" he asked, she squeaked and stumbled back. "Inu-YASHA!" Kagome yelled ready to yell the famous word, "meep" was Inuyasha's response  
  
"OSWARI!!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
Kagome flipped her hair and walked over Inuyasha to go to the well, as Miroku popped out of no where "Your leaving Kagome-sama?" he asked getting close, "Er yeah, I have a test!" she said, blinking. Miroku smiled and quickly groped Kagome "KYA! PERVERT!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha quickly got up and thwaped Miroku on the head with the hilt of Tetsusaiga, Miroku grabbed his head in pain, "Stupid letch" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Sango came running up, "HOUSHI-SAMA!" she yelled and started to thwap at him endlessly with her boomerang "ack! Sango *thwap* I'm *thwack* sorry *BAM*" Miroku covered his head from everyone and slunked away. Inuyasha looked over to the well just as Kagome jumped in, "ARGH BITCH!!" Inuyasha yelled jumping in after her. Before he could even jump in Kagome popped her head out, "I'll be back in a hour!" she said, letting go and jumping back down, Leaving Inuyasha staring at the well.  
  
Sango went over and sat down in a shady area of a tree, while Inuyasha sat at the well waiting for Kagome to come back. Miroku stared at Inuyasha, 'yep he really is helplessly in love' he thought sighing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, which left others to think, WHERE THE HELL IS HER BOOKBAG?! She scrambled out of the shrine and ran into her house, "Mama?" she asked, walking up to her mother "Yes Kagome dear?" she replied. Kagome blinked "Er today is a new moon right?" Kagome asked again, "Why yes it is, its also the night where your school is having a festival!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Thanks!" Kagome quickly replied running upstairs.  
  
She opened her door and quickly grabbed a wonderful, beautiful kimono from her closet (A/N: ;-; I want one!!) "The teacher did say to dress up nice" she blinked, stripping herself then getting dressed in the kimono.  
  
~*~  
  
After the long hour of waiting, Inuyasha's ears twitched, alas! He could smell Kagome scent from the well, he looked down to see Kagome standing there in a kimono, "Inuyasha can you help me up?" she asked holding out a hand, "Sure wench" he grumbled, secretly exploding with desire, and happiness. (A/N: Down boy down! *-*) Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's hand and pulled her out with ease, "Thanks" she smiled, Miroku sat near Sango oogling at her, he glanced up at Kagome "ah! Kagome-sama is back!" he grinned standing up, as did Sango.  
  
They all suddenly circled around Inuyasha and Kagome, "Kagome! Why are you wearing that?" Shippo asked bouncing over to Kagome and jumping in her arms, "If you haven't failed to notice yet it's a new moon tonight" she gestured toward the sky, "Aw shit" Inuyasha complained. "And I was um, wondering since it is, um Inuyasha, all of you guys wanna come to my time" Kagome asked blushing slightly, "I'm up for it" Sango said, Shippo nodded and cuddled into Kagome's arms "Then I'll go!" Miroku smiled at Sango, who glared.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Just cause I'm human doesn't mean I'm just gonna go to yer time" he growled, "Oh Inuyasha pleaaaaaaaaaase! I'd feel bad if you stayed behind" Kagome said, she then pouted cutely, "Keh fine wench I'll go" he mumbled rolling his eyes, Kagome cheered. They all cheered. Except for Inuyasha.  
  
It soon became dawn and the Inuyasha and co. jumped into the well, not all at the same time! Mind you. The first pair to jump in was Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, the next pair was Sango and Miroku along with Kirara. By the time they got everyone out, Inuyasha's hair was turning black, his claws where retracting, and his cute little doggy ears where disappearing.  
  
When it was finished, A certain someone came walking up the steps "Kagome? Who are these people?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mwehehehehehee! I leave you on a cliff hanger! BOOYA! o.o *sweatdrops*  
  
Chibi random person: o.o I love you!  
  
Kumagoro: Naraku..Stalking me...*rocks back and forth*  
  
Chibi random person: o_O;  
  
Kumagoro: *suddenly getting out of it* YOU MUST REEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! O.o if not review here Review on meh other story! *strikes a cheesy pose* Ok now A-chan DARE OR DIE!!  
  
A-chan: O.O;;;;  
  
Kumagoro: mwehehehehe 


	2. The begginging of the Festival and the e...

Disclaimer: I...I...I DON'T OWN IT! *Burst out crying*  
  
Laura: Hey all..._; if you haven't noticed I changed my penname to Mrs. Laura Hibiki YES ITS TRUE. I married Ryouga o_o SOO BOOYA  
  
Ryouga: *Suddenly popping in*  
  
Laura: RYOUGA DARLING! *glomps/hugs/tackles*  
  
Ryouga: Can't...breathe..*gasp for air*  
  
Chibi random person: ;-;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as...  
  
Souta walked up the stairs "HEY! Inuyasha-onii-sama!" Souta cried running up to Inuayasha, "Hey kid" Inuyasha said ruffling up his hair, "Souta what do you want?" Kagome asked. "I was uh...looking for you" Souta said blinking innocently, "Kagome-chan who is this?" Sango asked Kagome, "Oh thats my little brother Souta," Kagome gestured a hand to him, "He's a brat."  
  
"Oh mom says you and Inuyasha-onii-sama should hold hands while your at the festival!" Souta laughed running into the house, "Souta! You little brat!" Kagome yelled after him, both her and Inuyasha were beet red in the face.  
  
Miroku suddenly burst out laughing, "Hahaha-Kagome-haha-your brothers a- haahaaa-a hoot!" He said between a fit of laughter. "Miroku...I suggest you shut up, les you wanna end up dead" Inuyasha glared daggers at the monk who quickly took the hint and backed off, "Kaagoomeee can we go?" Shippo whined, pouting cutely, "Sure Shippo" Kagome smiled and picked him up.  
  
Kagome reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and dragged him down the stairs, he turned even redder but let her drag him. Miroku smiled and held out his hand for Sango, she smirked and grabbed onto his ponytail and dragged him from that.  
  
When they reached the bottom Kagome let go of Inuyasha hand, much to his disappointment, and put Shippo down, much to Shippo's disappointment. Sango finally let go of Miroku's hair, and he thanked buddah for it. "Ramen!" Inuyasha pratically yelled pointing to a ramen cart, "Do you want some Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, he nodded.  
  
Miroku suddenly waved his arms around "Oh! Get me one!" He said suddenly energetic as he watched a couple of young women walk by, he quickly went after them, "Hmph that hentai..." Sango said growling a bit.  
  
Kagome walked up to the ramen cart and ordered two cups of ramen, walking back to see that Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting, yet again, "Inuyasha! Stop it! Leave Shippo alone!" she yelled at them both. "HE STARTED IT!" Both yelled pointing a finger at each other, Kagome just sighed.  
  
"Oh! Higurashi is that you?" a male voice suddenly popped up, 'Oh no, please tell me its not Hojo' Kagome though, sure enough the ole annoying Hojo came up to Kagome, "Eh? Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, looking up as he finished the last of his ramen. "I'm Hojo, Kagome's boyfriend. Who are you?" Hojo said/asked politely.  
  
He growled who the hell did this Hobo bastard think he was?! "Oh really?" Inuyasha growled at Hojo, "Oh! Inuyasha! Hojo and me just went out a couple of times" Kagome said, smiling politely at Hojo, "Sorry but we gotta go! C'mon Shippo!" she said dragging Inuyasha off followed by Sango and Shippo.  
  
"NO! I WON'T BEAR YOUR CHILD!" a voice yelled, Kagome turned around to see Miroku walking back with a red hand print on his right cheek, "Hmm it seems women in Kagome's time do not like to be asked that." he said, "No girl likes to be asked that you baka" Sango glared at Miroku, as he reached his hand to pat her backside...  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"KYAAA YOU HENTAI!"  
  
Sango grabbed her butt and glared at the unconcious houshi, Kagome sweadropped. "Feh serves ya right you perverted monk" Inuyasha said kicking the unconcious houshi just for good measures.  
  
But of course people would not leave Kagome alone, "Hey! Kagome who's the guy?!" one of Kagome's friends bounced up to her followed by her other two friends, "Eh? You mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Is he the one who's you know..." her friend trailed off.  
  
Kagome blinked "Is he single?" another friend ask, Kagome suddenly felt a little jealous "No! He's not!" she said glaring a bit, her friends backed down "Oh, well have fuunnn!" they rang, while walking away. Kagome sighed, oh how her friends annoyed her, "Who where they?" Inuyasha asked, "Just my friends." she answered.  
  
As the night went on, the monk whacking went on. Shippo had one a fish, Inuyasha had experienced cotten candy (Which was to strong for his taste) Sango won a tanuki faced mask.  
  
They all headed back to Kagome's time, tired from all the exitement, and dragging along Miroku...who was unconcious. They all jumped in, in the same pairs they did before, only this time it was Sango and Miroku first.  
  
When they all reached the other side, Inuyasha gave a look to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo as to leave him and Kagome alone for a bit, they relucently walked off, Shippo took longer. "Er...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning alwful red, "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said blushing as well, wondering what Inuyasha was going to say. "I-" He was cut off...  
  
"INUYASHA-CHAAAN!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
._. w00t! I made a new chapter FINALLY.  
  
Anyone: *sobbing in the corner*  
  
WILL YOU GET OVER IT?!  
  
Anyone: Yeah sure *gets over it and wanders off*  
  
_; That was quick... 


End file.
